


Home

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friday Fast Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: My contribution to the Friday Fast Fic Challenge prompt 'Homecoming.'





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts).



> Unbetaed and written in about 45 minutes. I did my best, Isola!

It had been twenty years since Jaime Lannister last stood in the tunnel ready to head out onto the Lannisport Lions High School football field. He had been the starting quarterback. He’d won that hard fought game with a quarterback sneak and been named Homecoming King at the dance after the game. That was twenty years ago, back in his glory days, when he had two hands.  It was in his second year of college that he’d been attacked in an alley, his crushed right hand later being removed. He’d gone on a five year bender after that. Five years of self-pity and drinking, not really caring if he lived or died.

That had changed one night, also in an alley behind a bar. He’d decided to piss on the wall and then didn’t remember much until he saw the sapphire blue eyes staring down at him, asking if he was alright. That night changed his life too, but now for the better.

 _Gods_ , Brienne was so young then. A twenty-one year old beat cop, stuck on the bar crawl patrol. He’d convinced her not to call an ambulance, but just to help him get home. She was too good. She’d stopped by the next day to check on him, worry creasing her ugly, freckled brow.

Jaime hadn’t been able to stop his sharp tongue, but Brienne had seen through him, then. She could always see through him, past the snide quips and insults, the barbs and jokes. She saw his pain, but she also saw his potential. They’d developed a friendship at first, but he’d always know it would be more. It had taken him three years to convince her to go on a date with him, two more years to convince her to marry him. That had been eight years ago.

He looked over at her now as she bent down to wipe a string of snot from four year old Leo’s nose while two year old Alysanne squirmed in his arms.

Jaime was being honored tonight along with the other football stars. He hadn’t wanted to come. He’d come so far that he didn’t want to look back and certainly didn’t think of his high school years as the best of his life. Brienne had insisted though, not that she wanted to come. The last thing she ever wanted was the spotlight. She convinced him that it was okay to look back, to celebrate the boy he used to be.

They were about to be announced and marched out on to the field for the Homecoming Halftime Celebration.

 _Homecoming_. That wasn’t what this was for Jaime Lannister. Home wasn’t this stadium or this city. It wasn’t even the house they’d built on Tarth.

As they called his name, announcing that he would be entering the field with his wife and children, she leaned over and kissed him and asked if he was ready.

He looked into her eyes and knew he was home.


End file.
